The Brothers Bjorgman
by CrueFan21
Summary: Kristoff's past has always been something of a mystery. Where did he come from? Who are his real parents? When his long lost brother suddenly reenters his life, Kristoff is forced to look back into the past, and uncover answers to questions that he's had for many years. In doing so, he will undergo the journey of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

The Brothers Bjorgman

Prologue:

Just You and Me Now

* * *

On a cold, rainy night, a carriage stopped at an orphanage. A man and a woman emerged with two boys following behind them. They knocked on the door, and were greeted by a middle-aged woman, holding a lantern. The woman showed them inside, where the man and the woman told their two boys to wait in the parlor, while they talked to the lady of the house.

The older of the two boys, Jon, took his little brother by the hand, and led him into the parlor. Jon was eight years old, his little brother, Kristoff, was five. The two boys looked out the window, watching the rain fall heavily against the glass. They had been awoken suddenly in the night, and they didn't realize why. It was all so strange. A few minutes later, the parents returned to get the boys. When Jon went to hug his father, his father put up a hand to stop him.

"Jon, listen to me. We're going away for a little while. You and Kristoff are going to stay here," the father said.

"Why, papa?" Jon asked.

"I can't explain, Jon, We'll be back for you soon. Until then, you must promise me that you'll look after your brother."

"Mama," Jon said, turning towards his mother.

"Please, Jon, listen, this is very important," she coaxed.

"What is this place?" Jon asked.

"It's your home for a while until your mother and I return. The lady over there is Ms. Taya. She'll take good care of you two," the father explained.

"I don't want to be here! I want to go with you!"

"Jon, please try to understand, this is what's best for now. You trust us, don't you?"

"Yes," Jon muttered.

"Good. Then promise me that you'll look after Kristoff until we return."

"I promise, papa," Jon said.

"Good boy. Give me a hug."

Jon hugged both of his parents, Kristoff also did the same.

"Mama!" Kristoff cried, holding onto her coat.

"You have to let go, Kristoff. We're going away now, but we'll be back soon. We love you two so much."

The mother gave each boy a kiss on the cheek, unable to hide the tears in her eyes.

Ms. Taya showed the parents to the door, while Kristoff and Jon watched them get into the carriage from the window. As the carriage pulled away, Kristoff cried out for their mom one last time.

"It's OK, Kristoff. I'm here," Jon said, comfortingly.

Ms. Taya walked over to the boys, putting a hand on both of them. "Ok, boys, it's late, and it's time for bed. I'll show you to your room."

Ms. Taya took the boys upstairs to one of the many rooms in the orphanage. Inside, Jon and Kristoff were surrounded by children the same age as them. Ms. Taya put both of them into one bed, tucking them in for the evening.

Jon and Kristoff couldn't sleep that evening. Their minds were full of questions. Why were they here? Why did their parents leave them here?

They felt so alone right now, even though there were dozens of children surrounding them. As Jon closed his eyes, he began to hear the sound of crying. He looked beside him, and saw Kristoff crying.

"Hey, Kristoff, it's OK. It'll be OK, you'll see!"

"Why did mama and papa leave us here?" Kristoff sniffled.

"I don't know, but I promised them that I would look after you. It's just you and me now. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you."

* * *

 **A/N: Quite the ambiguous prologue, isn't it? You're probably full of questions. Kristoff has a brother? Where is he now? Why isn't he with Kristoff? Why didn't Kristoff ever tell Anna and Elsa about him? More importantly, why did their parents leave them in an orphanage? What happened to them? Answers to these questions will come in time. This is going to be a long journey for Kristoff. There will be more flashback chapters like this as well.**


	2. Old Life, New Life

Chapter 2:

Old Life, New Life

* * *

 _Present day:_

"Elsa! Kristoff is back!" Anna cried.

Upon seeing her boyfriend pull up in his sleigh, she ran across the courtyard to greet him. Elsa and Olaf followed not far behind her. Kristoff pulled on the reins, signaling Sven to slow down. When the sleigh stopped, he jumped off, and went to greet Anna. The princess jumped into his arms, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I missed you," she said.

"I saw you this morning," Kristoff laughed.

"I know, but you've been gone all day," Anna argued.

"Fair enough. Tell you what, let me just get this shipment of ice into the freezer, and we'll go for a walk together. How does that sound?"

Anna's eyes lit up. "You got it!"

Kristoff let Anna down, then hopped back on his sleigh, waving hi to Elsa and Olaf as he went around back to store the ice.

After that was done, he met up with Anna back at the courtyard. The two agreed to take a walk down by the pier. At the docks, they sat down to watch the sunset together. Anna leaned her head on Kristoff's shoulder, simply enjoying his presence.

"Elsa, Olaf and I went to the theatre today. We saw a great play."

"That's nice. I'll have to go with you guys sometime."

"Definitely. I think you would enjoy it. What do you have planned tomorrow?"

"Well, tomorrow I'll be out in the marketplace selling what I harvested today," Kristoff said. "Why do you have something in mind?"

"Oh," Anna said. "I was just wondering if you would like to go for a picnic."

Kristoff thought about it for a moment. He could see how disappointed Anna looked. He could tell that she had already thought long, and hard about this. It had been a while since they went on a picnic together. He knew how much she loved sitting out by the lake, eating sandwhiches, and going fishing afterwards. Kristoff smiled at her. "You know what, I can sell that ice another day. Tomorrow it's just you and me."

"Oh, thank you, Kristoff. You're the best!" Anna cried, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I try," Kristoff laughed.

Yes. This was definitely the life for Kristoff. A life where he was truly happy. If only it had always been like that.

When the sun went down, Kristoff walked Anna back to the palace. He then returned to his cabin in the woods, not too far from Arendelle. He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Truth be told, he really wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. He turned his attention to the wardrobe at the far corner of the cabin. Kristoff walked over to the wardrobe, opening the doors. Inside, he removed a rucksack containing some old items. There was a teddy bear that he had when he was a child, along with a book that his mother used to read to him. Kristoff opened the book, flipping open to a page where a dried up four leaf clover was.

Carefully, he picked it up with one hand. Its memory came back to him at once.

 _Sixteen years earlier:_

" _Have you found one yet, Jon?" Kristoff asked, looking through the many fields of clover._

" _Not yet, buddy, but keep looking, we'll find one."_

 _The brothers were out in the fields looking for four leaf clovers. They thought that if they found one, their luck would increase. It might even bring their parents back! It had been a year since they were left at the orphanage, and still there was no sign of their parents. The brothers had gradually begun to get used to life at the orphanage, finding a home among Ms. Taya and the rest of the orphans. Nonetheless, they still missed their parents greatly._

 _Kristoff was on his knees, looking through another large patch of clovers, his eyes growing brighter when he saw it. A four leaf clover! Right in the middle!_

" _Jon, Jon! I found one!" he cried._

 _Jon raced to his brother's side, a smiling gleaming on his face._

" _Wow! You really did! Good job, Kristoff!"_

" _I want you to have it," Kristoff said, holding out the four leaf clover to Jon._

" _No, no. It's yours, Kristoff. You found it, fair and square. If you give it away, then you won't have any luck."_

 _Kristoff looked at the clover; admiring how after hours of searching, they finally found one._

" _I want you to be lucky too," Kristoff persisted._

 _Jon smiled. "I've already got all the luck I need. I have you, Kristoff. It's been a long year for us, but I know that mom and dad will return soon to get us."_

" _Do you really think so?" Kristoff asked._

" _I know so. This clover that you found proves it."_

" _Thanks, Jon! You're the best!"_

" _Thanks, buddy. You are too," Jon replied, hugging his brother._

 _Present Day:_

"Jon," Kristoff murmured, still holding the clover in one hand. "If only you would have taken the clover. Then you would have been the lucky one."

Kristoff put the clover back into the book, and into the rucksack. He closed the wardrobe, returning to his bedside. He didn't think about Jon that often; the memory of him was too hard to bear. He hadn't seen Jon in many years, and had no idea where he was or if he was even still alive. It was best not to dwell on the matter. Kristoff pulled the covers over him, snuggling inside. He blew the candle out, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: There is still a lot of ambiguity, but don't worry, some of that will be answered in the next chapter. We'll find out a little more about what happened to Jon, since he last saw Kristoff. Stay tuned! I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded tomorrow if I find the time.**


	3. Jon's Return

Chapter 3:

Jon's Return

* * *

Early the next morning, Kristoff heard a knock at the door. He looked out the window by his beside to see that the sun was just beginning to rise. Kristoff assumed that it was Anna, eager to go on their picnic. Kristoff groaned. He was under the impression that they wouldn't be going on their picnic until noon. The knocking continued, causing Kristoff to sigh. I better let her in. She'll just keep knocking if I don't. Kristoff slid out of bed, and walked over towards the door. "I'm coming, Anna. I thought we weren't leaving till noon," he called out. Kristoff opened the door to see a man around the same age as him standing there instead of Anna.

"Can I help you?" Kristoff asked.

The man smiled. "Yes, I'm looking for my brother. His name is Kristoff Bjorgman, and he looks a lot like you."

Kristoff's heart skipped a beat. The man standing before him was none other than his older brother, Jon Bjorgman. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and a short goatee. Even though he was a lot older, and taller, there was no mistaking that he was Jon.

Kristoff was dumbstruck. Unable to speak, he slowly stepped backward.

"Jon?" he muttered

" Yes, Kristoff. Are you OK?" Jon asked.

"I…I… I haven't seen you in…sixteen years," Kristoff murmered. "Once that family came and adopted you, I didn't know where you went."

"I know. It's been a long time, little brother. May I come in?"

"Sure," Kristoff said, acting on autopilot.

Jon stepped into the cabin, taking a seat at the table. Kristoff pulled up a seat beside him, still in awe at what was happening. Jon gave him a calm, reassuring smile, hoping to ease the tension between them.

"Where have you been all this time? How did you find me?" Kristoff asked.

Jon held up a hand. "Relax, Kristoff. There'll be plenty of time to explain. Right now I want to hear about you.

"Me? What about me?"

"Well, I imagine quite a bit has happened to you since we last saw each other. Tell me about it."

Kristoff sighed. "Jon, I don't even know where to begin."

Jon smiled. "Start at the beginning. What happened after I left?"

Kristoff began to tell his story. He told Jon about how crushed he was when a family came to the orphanage, and adopted Jon, and not him. A few months afterward, Kristoff couldn't take it anymore, and ran away from the orphanage. He tried desperately to track Jon down, but to no avail. Eventually, he gained interest in the ice harvesting business. Kristoff told Jon all about his ice harvesting career, Sven, and of course, Anna and Elsa. He told him about Elsa freezing the entire kingdom, and how he helped Anna bring back summer. The entire time, Jon listened intently, his eyes widening in amazement at Kristoff's tale. When Kristoff finished telling his story, Jon leaned back in his chair, and laughed.

"Wow! You've had quite the journey, little brother. A talking snowman, really? I have to see this. And you're actually dating the princess of Arendelle? Wow! You've come a long way."

"Yeah, it's pretty incredible," Kristoff admitted. "I wish you could have been there."

"I know. I pleaded with the family that adopted me to adopt you too, but they said that you were too young. They wanted someone older to work on their farm. I vowed to one day come back for you, but when I returned to the orphanage, it had already been ten years, and you weren't there anymore. I had no leads to go on. There were no clues as to where you went. Last week, I was in a tavern, having a few drinks, when I overheard a group of ice harvesters telling stories about their trips. One of them mentioned you. They told me that you were living in Arendelle, so I set out there immediately. I couldn't believe you were this close."

"How was the family that adopted you? Did they treat you right?" Kristoff asked.

"They did. I was expected to do a lot of chores on the farm, but they were family. My adopted father passed away a year ago. Even though I left home years ago, I've kept in touch with them. Kristoff, I would have come for you sooner, but when they adopted me, they took me out of the country. I went to live with them in Sweden, thousands of miles from Norway. I thought about you every day. I wanted to write letters to you, but I couldn't remember the address of the orphanage. You know, I would have come right back to you if I could, Kristoff. You're the most important person in my life."

"I understand," Kristoff said. "I never knew what happened to you. In all honesty, a small part of wondered if you were even still alive. Now you're here. I just can't believe it. I missed you so much, Jon."

Jon pulled Kristoff into a tight embrace, squeezing him tightly. It was the first time he hugged his brother in sixteen years.

"I know. But we're back together now. And we've got the rest of our lives to make up for the time we lost."

"Yeah, we do," Kristoff said. He sat back in his chair, letting his mind wander to other thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.

"I'm just thinking about mom and dad. They never came back for us. Why?"

Jon sighed. "I don't know. I've been wondering that for years. Until recently, I had no idea."

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked.

Jon pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket. "This is the address of an old friend of our father's. It took some doing trying to track him down, but I managed. He might have some answers for us."

Kristoff stared at the piece of paper. Could what was written on it really tell them what happened to their parents?

"What's his name?"

"Anton. He used to go hunting with dad a lot when we were kids. It turns out he lives in a village a few miles from Arendelle. I couldn't go without you."

Kristoff would have instantly agreed to going along with Jon, if it hadn't been for one thing: Anna. "Jon, I can't just up and leave. I have other priorities."

"Like what?"

"Like Anna. She's the love of my life, I can't leave her without telling her where I'm going."

Suddenly, something occurred to Kristoff. He had never told Anna and Elsa about his brother. To be honest, he never bothered to tell them because the pain of losing him was too great to talk about. Anna knew personally what it was like to be separated from a sibling for so long. Now that Jon was here with him, all of that was gone. Jon could be a part of their family too.

"Before we leave, I have to introduce you to Anna and Elsa. They're my family now too. They deserve to be a part of this."

"Ok. We'll tell them. From what you've told me, they sound amazing. I can't wait to meet them."

Jon and Kristoff prepared the sleigh for a trip into Arendelle. As they rode towards the kingdom, Kristoff kept looking over at Jon, still in disbelief that his brother was here beside him after all these years. Now that they were back together, maybe they could finally uncover the truth about their parents.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be brotherly moments like this throughout the story, just like there were sisterly moments between Anna and Elsa in my previous story "The Price of Love." Thank you all for the reviews so far! For those of you following the story, who haven't left a review yet, let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you!**


	4. Meet the Family

Chapter 4:

Meet the Family

* * *

When the sleigh pulled into the courtyard, Kristoff could see that Anna and Elsa were already waiting for him. Anna was wearing the same dress that she wore for her birthday last year; she even had her hair tied up in a bun. Kristoff got off the sleigh, leading Jon over to where the sisters were. Anna ran up to greet him.

"Hey, Kristoff! I have everything packed! Are you ready?"

"Hold on a second, Anna. There's someone I want to introduce you to first.

"Oh," Anna said.

Kristoff placed a hand on Jon's back. "Anna, this is Jon. He's my brother."

There was a brief moment of silence. Anna looked at Jon, and then back at Kristoff, the revelation still sinking in.

"Your brother?" she said, shocked.

"Yes. This is the first time we've seen each other in fifteen years. It's a long story, but I can explain."

Anna looked at Jon with curiosity. He looked just like Kristoff except that he had brown hair, and a beard. As happy as she was to meet a relative of Kristoff's, she couldn't help but wonder why Kristoff had never talked about him before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jon," Anna said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Princess Anna. From what I've heard about you, Kristoff sure is a luck man to have someone like you in his life."

Anna blushed. "Thank you."

Elsa then introduced herself to Jon. "Welcome to Arendelle, Jon. We're very happy to have you here," she said.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. It's great to be here."

"Oh, please, call me Elsa."

Jon was surprised at how laid back Elsa was. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Elsa."

"Likewise."

"How about we go inside, and get the picnic basket? It's all packed and ready to go!"

"Oh, uh, Anna, about that," Kristoff began. "I was wondering if we could hold off on the picnic until another day. I mean…I haven't seen Jon in fifteen years. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Kristoff thought for sure that Anna would be hurt by the sudden decision to cancel the picnic, but instead, she smiled warmly at him.

"Kristoff, I understand. In fact, why don't you and Jon spend the day together? We can have a picnic some other time."

Anna understood very well the joy of seeing a sibling after many years. She still remembered how she felt on Elsa's coronation day, standing beside the sister she loved so dearly. A reunion was a special thing, one that should be cherished.

She and Elsa said their goodbyes, leaving the two men to themselves in the courtyard. After they were gone, Jon turned his attention back to the sleigh.

"Ok. So we're going need some more supplies before we leave," he said.

"What? Leave?

"Yes. Don't you remember? I told you that we're going to see dad's old friend Anton. He might have some answers for us about mom and dad."

"Jon, I can't just up and leave like that! I have a job! A family!"

"They'll still be here when you get back," Jon persuaded. "Come on, let's go into town, and get some supplies."

"Listen, Jon, it's been so long. Why don't we just…lay back and take it easy for a while. We haven't seen each other in years. Let's go fishing or something."

Jon sighed. "Kristoff, I've overjoyed that we're back together, but right now, there are more important things to deal with. Haven't you always wondered why mom and dad left us at that place? Don't you want to know the reason?"

"Well, yeah, but…

"And this is our first step to finding out that reason. Look, your girlfriend and her sister seem nice, but that don't understand what's it's like: losing your parents, and being separated from your sibling for over a decade."

"Actually they do," Kristoff said. "Anna and Elsa lost their parents several years back, and for thirteen years they hardly saw each other. They know what's it's like."

"Ok. If they know what it's like, then they will understand why we have to leave. This is our family, Kristoff. This is who we are. Not this," Jon said, gesturing towards the castle.

Kristoff looked at his brother. The seriousness in his eyes was clear; he was determined to find out what happened to their parents. As much as Kristoff hated to just leave his new life behind him, he truly did want to know why his parents left him and his brother at that orphanage all those years ago.

"Fine. Let me just go say goodbye to Anna," he said.

"Ok. I'll go into town for some supplies. Don't take too long," Jon said.

Kristoff went inside the castle, heading upstairs to Anna's room. When he knocked on the door, no one answered. He knocked again, but there was still no reply. He opened the door. "Anna," he called out, but there was no one inside.

"Anna!" Kristoff called down the hallway, hoping she would hear him. "Where did she go?"

Kristoff stepped inside the room. On the desk were a bottle of ink, and a quill with some paper. Kristoff picked up the quill, dipped it in ink, and began to write a letter to Anna, explaining where he was going.

"Hopefully she'll understand," he said. He folded the letter, and placed it on her bed. Afterwards, he met up with Jon in the town square, where the two men prepared the sleigh.

"All set?" Jon asked.

"I guess," Kristoff replied.

"Oh, here take this, you might need it," Jon said, handing a pistol to Kristoff.

"A gun? For what?" Kristoff asked.

"Self-defense, you never know what's out there. I got a rifle and plenty of ammo too. I also packed some food for the trip. Now come on, we're burning daylight."

Kristoff took the reins, signaling Sven to begin moving. Before they left town, Kristoff took one last look at the castle he'd come to know over the past year. Jon noticed this.

"Hey, I understand that you're upset, Kristoff, but you'll see them again. This is just something that we need to take care, so we can finally have closure. And no offense to Anna and Elsa, but they're not your real family. You and I, we're family," Jon said.

"I guess," Kristoff said. He was happy that Jon was back in his life, and as much as he wanted closure in his life, a part of him told him to accept things the way they were, and move on. He wanted Jon to become a part of the family he had with Anna and Elsa. But what if Jon was right, what if Anna and Elsa really weren't family? What if he had the chance to pick up where he and Jon left off with their parents, and become the family they once were? Kristoff looked at Jon, who smiled back at him.

"Don't worry, little brother, we'll find them," Jon promised.

Yes, but at what cost? Kristoff wondered.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the late update, but I just started graduate school so I have been swamped. I managed to upload a one-shot the other day though, and should have another come soon. With this story I'm going with the whole conflict between two worlds kind of thing. Kristoff doesn't know whether he should return to the life he once had, or move on, and accept his new life. Jon may seem like the bad guy in this chapter, but I promise that he isn't. He just doesn't understand how Kristoff feels. It's been so many years since Kristoff left his old life behind him, that he's become so comfortable in his new one. He's wondering if it's worth returning too. Jon wants desperately to get back the life that he feels that has been robbed from him and Kristoff. Moreover, it's been a long road for them, and they've both changed a lot as people. Brotherly conflict in addition to brotherly love will be a major part of this story.**


	5. Quest for Truth

Chapter 5:

Quest for Truth

* * *

It had only been several hours since they left Arendelle, and Kristoff still felt guilty for leaving Anna without saying goodbye. He would imagine that she would have read his letter by now. Even more so, he could imagine how she would react. Maybe he should have told her face to face. Anna was an understanding person, surely she'd understand why he had to leave on this quest. In all honesty, however, a part of him doubted that he and Jon would find anything. If this Anton guy knew anything about their parents, what good would the information do them fifteen years later? How would they use it to find out what happened to them? As Kristoff steered the sleigh, Jon looked over his map.

"Ok. So Anton lives in the town of Rushasire, which is about a day or two away. If we keep riding till sundown, we should make good progress.

"I'm not going to make Sven pull us until sundown," Kristoff objected. "He needs to rest at some point during the day."

Jon sighed. "Ok. Whatever you think is best. By the way, how did Anna react when you told her you were leaving?"

"Uh…I didn't tell her actually. I just left her a letter."

"Oh. Well, she'll understand. Like I said, this is your real family after all."

"Yeah," Kristoff said.

Family. There was that word again. In the years since their parents left them at the orphanage, Kristoff had known several families. He knew Sven, who he met when he was very young, the family of trolls, who practically took him in and raised him as their own. Finally, he found a family in the unlikeliest of places with Anna, Elsa, and Olaf. With this family, Kristoff had been happier than he'd ever been. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with just Sven and the trolls, because quite frankly he used to enjoy not being around other people. Until he met Anna that is.

Kristoff was overjoyed to have Jon back in his life after so long, but he couldn't help but wonder if the past was worth returning too. He looked at Anna and Elsa for example. They had missed out on spending their childhood together, but instead of dwelling in the past, they focused on the present, making new memories day by day. Maybe Kristoff could have that with Jon. Maybe the two of them could make new memories, instead of chasing after old ones.

When the sun started to set, Kristoff and Jon began to set up camp. Jon put up the tent, while Kristoff got a small fire going. Before too long, it was night, and the fire was the only light for them to see. Kristoff and Jon sat around the fire, eating the meat that Jon had purchased in town earlier that day. As they ate, the two talked more about their lives in the years that they had been separated.

"So what do you do for work," Kristoff asked.

"I'm a lumberjack. I cut down trees, and sell them to people who need firewood."

"Do you like it?"

Jon shrugged. "It pays well, so I guess I do. It really builds up a workout, let me tell you. After ten years of chopping down trees, my muscles are as hard as a rock."

"I'm kind of the same way with ice harvesting. It's really built up my strength over the years."

"You can't complain about that," Jon laughed. "Unless you hate the job, of course."

"Nah. I love it. I'm Arendelle's Official Ice Harvester and Deliverer. It doesn't get any better than that."

"Mom and dad would be proud of you, Kristoff," Jon said.

"Yeah," Kristoff responded, gazing into the fire.

"You've come a long way. You've accomplished a lot. Just wait until they hear all about it."

"Jon," Kristoff said.

"What?"

"You know I want to see mom and dad just as much as you do, but what if they're…

"What if they're what?" Jon asked.

"What if they've passed away?" Kristoff said.

Jon turned his attention back to the fire, gazing solemnly into the flames.

"I've wondered that too, Kristoff. I've asked myself so many times, are they even still alive? I don't know. But I do know that I'll never be satisfied until I know for sure. I'm tired of not knowing things. I want the truth."

"I know. I hope we find it."

Jon smiled at his brother. He was glad to know that Kristoff wanted the truth as much as he did. The brothers put out the fire, and went to bed. The first day of their journey behind them.

* * *

In the morning, Kristoff was the first to wake up. He got out of the tent, and put his boots on. He remembered that there was a stream nearby the campsite, so he took a pale to get some water.

As he waded in the stream, filling up the pale, Kristoff didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind him. When he turned around, he was met with a smack in the face.

The impact caused him to drop the pale, spilling the water back into the stream, and sending him on his backside. He quickly looked up at what had hit him, only to be shocked by not what, but who it was.

"Anna!"

"So you thought you could just sneak off without saying goodbye, huh?"

"Anna, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Listen, Kristoff, I'm smart enough to know how to follow two men in a sleigh, especially ones that haven't gotten far from Arendelle."

"Anna, I'm sorry, I should have told you, but…

"But what, Kristoff?" Anna interrupted. "You didn't tell me face to face because of what?"

"This is a personal matter," Kristoff tried to explain.

Anna chuckled. "A personal matter? Oh, that's cute. Kristoff, why would you just leave me a note, and then run off? Does that seem fair to you?"

"I would have told you in person, Anna, but I couldn't find you, and Jon was ready to go…"

"I don't care, Kristoff. Your family is my family now. If something like this is important to you, then I think I deserve to know about it. Because chances are, it's important to me too."

Kristoff sighed. There really was no point in arguing with her.

"Does Elsa know you're here?"

"Yes. I told her, unlike you."

"And she let you go alone? As overprotective as she is?" Kristoff said, surprised.

"I'm a grown woman, Kristoff. I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt that," Kristoff commented.

"So, let's head back to camp and get your brother. The sooner we find this Anton guy, the sooner we have some answers."

"Wait, you're not coming with us," Kristoff said.

Anna frowned. "Kristoff, you're really not in a position to tell me what to do right now. As I said, if it's important to you, than it's important to me as well. Jon is your family, so that means he's my family too. I want to help you find what you're looking for."

Kristoff gave a small smile. "Thank you, Anna. That means a lot."

"Of course. Now let's go get your brother."

Anna and Kristoff met up with Jon back at the campsite. Jon was surprised to see Anna here, questioning how she knew where to find them.

"You guys haven't gotten very far. I just followed you on my horse."

"She's coming with us," Kristoff said.

"What? Kristoff, think about this…

"She's made up her mind, Jon. She wants to help us."

Jon sighed. "Fine. It'll just be one more think we got to look after."

"I can look after myself, thank you," Anna said, smiling at Jon.

"Come on boys, let's make tracks," Anna said, jumping aboard her horse. The horse started moving down the trail, leaving Kristoff and Jon behind with Sven and the sleigh.

"That's one headstrong woman you got there, Kristoff," Jon said.

"You have no idea," Kristoff said, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: I had some extra time this weekend, so I thought I'd crank out another chapter. Yes, Anna will be joining the brothers on this journey as a supporting character. I think she would want to help Kristoff, since he is now an important person in her life.**


	6. Anton

Chapter 6:

Anton

* * *

Within a day, the trio arrived at the town of Rushashire. It was a small town, with an array of shops, and houses on both sides of the street. As they rode the sleigh into town, with Anna following behind on her horse, the people who were out and about waved to them as they passed. Kristoff looked around, trying to find a good place to park the sleigh while they search for Anton on foot.

"Do you even know where this guy lives?" Kristoff asked.

"Not exactly. All I know is that he lives somewhere in the town of Rusashire," Jon answered.

"Well, this town isn't that big, so it shouldn't be too hard to find him," Anna said. "Why don't we ask somebody if they know him?"

Jon shrugged. It couldn't hurt.

The trio found a place to park their sleigh and horse for the time being. They then went up to several of the townsfolk, inquiring about the whereabouts of Anton. It turns out, that Anton was well-known in Rushashire, and one of the townsfolk was happy to show them where he lived.

Anton lived in a small wooden house situated just near the west end of Rushaire. Anna, Kristoff, and Jon walked up to the house, expecting Anton to be as welcoming as the townspeople. Upon knocking on his door, they were proven wrong.

The door swung open, revealing an elderly man with a beard, wearing a long grey robe. He stared at the trio with piercing eyes, clearly not happy to see them.

"What do you want?" he spat. "I've told people time and time again, that I don't wish to be disturbed, yet still people still continue to bother me!"

"Mr. Anton, sir, my name is Jon Bjorgmann, and this is my brother, Kristoff. You were a good friend of our father's.

Anton's eyes widened. His attitude suddenly changed as well. He stepped closer to the two men, looking them over from head to foot, slowly starting to recognize them.

"Is it…is it true? Are you really alive after all these years?

Kristoff and Jon looked at each other puzzled. Yes. "Why do you say that?"

"Perhaps, it's best if we talk inside," Anton said. "Come in."

They walked inside Anton's small house, taking a seat on the old, worn out sofa that he had in the middle of the room. Anton fixed everyone a cup of tea, to help settle the mood before beginning his tale.

"I remember your father, yes," he said. He was a good man, and your mother was a lovely woman. They loved you two very much. When the trouble all started, you were their main concern."

"Trouble?" Kristoff asked.

"Let me explain: your father, hardworking as he was, didn't make enough to support his family. I offered him money all the time, but he always refused to take it. He was determined to earn his own way. "

Anton sighed, taking a sip of his tea. The others waited anxiously for him to continue. One day, he told me that he was offered a job from a group of people, who promised him a substantial amount of money if he did it. He wouldn't tell me what the job was or who the group was, only that the job would require him to do something "unorthodox." I told him that whatever it was it probably wasn't worth doing, but he was insistent upon it. Three days later he came to me, frantic with worry. He told me that he couldn't pull off the job that he was hired to do. He had already been paid in advance, and had spent it. They demanded the money back, but he couldn't give it to them. They threatened to kill him and his entire family if he didn't hand over the money in three days. I tried to offer money to him, but it wasn't enough. Your father wouldn't tell me anything else. As much as I begged, he just couldn't. He told me that he was going to take you two someplace safe. That was the last time I ever saw him. The very last time."

Kristoff and Jon stared in astonishment. This couldn't be all. Anton had to know something else.

"Didn't you ever try to contact him?"

"I went to your home a few days later. The place was abandoned, but it was also in a total disarray. It looked like a fight had taken place. On the floor I found something."

Anton walked over to the drawers, pulling out a small cotton patch with an insignia on it. He handed it to Jon.

"I've never seen anything like it before. Have you?"

Jon examined the patch, holding it out in front so that Anna and Kristoff could see it. It was black with a white dagger embedded in the center. It looked like something that one would have sewn onto their shirt.

"It's not ringing any bells," Kristoff said.

"I haven't seen it either."

"I don't know what happened to your parents, boys. I have a suspicion that they were met with foul play. I'm not sure though. But I'm willing to bet, that patch, holds the answers."

Kristoff took the patch from Jon's hands, holding it in his palm. This was the only lead they had to their parents. What did it mean? Where did it come from?

"Our father never told you who the group of people were, did he?" Kristoff asked.

Anton shook his head. "No. He didn't."

Kristoff balled his fist with the patch in his hand. He then stormed out of the house, heading towards the sleigh. Anna and Jon followed close behind him.

"Kristoff, what are you doing?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to find out who this patch belongs too."

"And how are you going to do that? Go to a library and see if there's anything written about it."

Kristoff spun around, coming face to face with Anna. "Listen, whoever these people are, they know what happened to my parents. I'm going to find them."

Jon stood beside him, patting him on the back. "You bet we will, buddy." Someone has to recognize the patch. We'll find them. Don't worry."

"Then what hell are we waiting for?" Kristoff asked. "Let's go!"

He hopped into the sleigh, ready to leave Rushashire as soon as possible. Anna rode beside him with her horse, watching the fierce, determined look on his face. Come hell or high water, Kristoff was going to find answers. She just hoped that he could handle the truth if it turned out to be ugly.

* * *

 **A/N: So they finally have some answers, but there is still a big piece of the puzzle missing. What does this patch signify? Who does it belong too? Let's hope Kristoff doesn't get reckless in all this, The suspense is building.**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note::**

 **I know that it has been a long, long time since I've updated this story, but the trust is, I hit major writers block writing it. As of now, it is on an indefinite hiatus. Maybe I'll get back to it eventually, I don't know. I would also like to address the rude guest reviewer or reviewers who keep hounding me to update. Please stop it. It's rude, and it's not going to make an update come any faster. Thank you.**


End file.
